Wally The Singer Songwriter?
by ComicSuperheroLedgendVideoGame
Summary: Wally never lets anyone go into his room at the cave. What happens when robin sneaks in? Will he convince Wally to share his secret pastime? (all songs are by hawk nelson)


**Chapter 1**

**MT JUSTICE**

Everyone was gathered in the cave, except Wally who had to help flash, waiting for a mission. They've been waiting for hours.  
"

Has any of you guys ever seen the inside of KFs room?" Asks robin tired of the silence. That one question makes the entire team think.

"I haven't." Says Kal. The rest of the team shake their head no. Contemplating this, robin stands up in front of the group.

"I'm his best friend and he wont even let me in there and I know everything about him. What could he be hiding?"

"Well we probably know everything about him also I mean he is like an open book." Says Artimas.

"Correction Artimas he is not an open book. He tell you what he wants you to know nothing less. You guys probably don't know anything about him. I on the other hand do know everything. Except what ever is locked in that room. Its frustrating."

"I doubt you know more than us about Wally even if you are his best friend. If you know so much tell us something we don't know."

"He wasn't born in and didn't live in central until the age of 10. He grew up in Nebraska."

"Um..."

"Yeah. But seriously its irking me that I don't know what's behind that door."

"Why don't you just sneak in. You are a bat right? Didn't the dark knight teach you stuff like that?"

"Your right! Ok here is a walkie-talkie. I want you to tell me if Wally comes back so I can get out of there." Says robin handing Artimas the device rom his utility belt.

"Ok."

"Good. Time for some trolling. *signature cackle*" robin runs out the room towards Wally's room.

"This seems wrong but I am wondering what he'll find." Says Megan.

"Who knows."

* * *

Robin arrives at the speedsters room and immediately hacks the hand scanner that Wally installed getting in with ease. Slipping in quietly robin closes the door and finds the light switch. Flipping the switch robin is in awe at the room. The entire room has been turned into a recording room with the exception of the small bed I'm the corner. There is a recording booth covering the entire back wall of the room filled with instruments from drums to guitars to keyboards and in the center an old school microphone. There's mixing boards and everything! Then there is a black leather couch and in front of it is a table with a notepad and pen on it. The walls are solid black and covered with posters of rock bands, movies, and drawings. The carpets are ask grey and there is a twistable bright green floor lamp next to the couch and a rolly chair by the mixing boards. There is an entire book shelf full of CDs by the bed next to the closet and a small filing cabinet under the desk with mixing boards and a computer.

Robin sits down on the couch and picks up the notepad flipping to the first page noticing its titled 'Something On My Mind' and starts to read it realizing that its song lyrics.

' Take the train,

Go separate ways,

And leave it long forgotten.

I'll hang my hat,

and I won't be back.

On my way out,

I'm feeling lame.

Am I to blame?

Or am I just too jaded?

And I won't be back...'

Robin becomes so immersed into the lyrics that he doesn't hear Artimas screaming through the walkie to get out or the beep of the locking system at the door until it's too late.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Yells a furious Wally at the door the sound of his yelling making it heard clearly throughout the entire cave. The team hang their heads in shame each saying a silent prayer for the little bird.

Robin looks up from the lyrics startled noticing how Wally's face is redder than his hair. Robin immediately realizing that he is in trouble. Wally is pissed and you never want to see him this mad. He resembles his dad at these times but only in looks. He will yell but won't harm you physically or mentally unless seeing a normally happy guy this mad scares you.

"I...uh..." robin stumbles with his words trying to come up with am excuse. Realizing they're isn't one he says the only thing he can.  
"This place is amazing. And these lyrics are awesome. Let me guess you sound proofed the room right?" Wally's face becomes slightly more normal and he shuts the door taking a seat next to his friend and taking the song book away from him.

"Yeah. I soundproofed the entire thing. And made it so the acoustics in the sound booth are flawless."

"Dude why didn't you tell me you were into music?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. Its embarrassing and they would laugh."

"Wally these lyrics are amazing! Why would they laugh?"

"I'm already the nerd and geek. This would just make it harder for me."

"Hey I won't laugh I love music! Plus I am sure your awesome. The only thing is it must be hard to record since you can't use the mixing board and play at the same time. Maybe I can help?"

"Really? You would do that? But what if I'm horrible?"

"You won't be. Now come on lets record something."

"Ok I think I have a good song. I can play lead guitar and sing first then we can layer the other instruments and background vocals on ok? And eventually maybe we could make a music video?"

"Sure lets do this."

* * *

"Oh I hope robin is ok. I haven't heard anything in a while." Says a worried Megan pacing (flying) across the room.

"I'm sure he is fine Megan. They probably made up and are playing video games in Wally's room or something. You'll see don't worry." Says Artimas who is also trying to convince herself.

* * *

Wally walks into the sound booth grabbing a shiny back guitar with a grey design on it and steps up to the microphone. Putting the headphones around his neck.

"Are you ready?" Robin asks through the speakers. Wally gives a thumbs up and a red recording sign lights up in the booth. Wally starts to strum the guitar and sing.

(Bring em out by hawk nelson (listen to it.))

" All the girls and the boys

And people making noise

Just let me hear you shout -

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

Pump up your fist

If you twist like this

'Til the lights go out -

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

All the girls and the boys

And people making noise

Just let me hear you shout

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

Pump up your fist

If you twist like this

'Til the lights go out

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

Baby (i changed it from katie to baby),

I don't know why I even try

'Cause lately

You're always out with other guys

Pretty baby

Don't you know I'll treat you right

I'll go crazy

If you pass me up tonight

Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!

Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey!

All this time

can't get it off my mind

Dance the night away

Keep rocking with me

When the grooves alright

Rocking all night

I want to hear you say

All the girls and the boys

And people making noise

Just let me hear you shout

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

Pump up your fist

If you twist like this

'Til the lights go out

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

Wake up

I'm calling you up I need a ride

We're gonna shake up

So hurry it up no wasted time

The girls in their makeup

In black and white

Exchanging looks tonight

I just ran into some other friends of mine

Someone's coming 'round to pick them up at nine

Hey - Hey - Hey Hey!

Hey - Hey - Hey Hey Hey!

All this time

can't get it off my mind

Dance the night away

Keep Rocking with me

When the grooves alright

Rocking all night

I want to hear you say

Hey Hey Hey!

All this time

can't get it off my mind

Dance the night away

Keep Rocking with me

When the grooves alright

Rocking all night

Shake it shake it up until we break it

We won't stop till we just can't take it

Everybody move to the beat Come on

Everybody move to the beat Come on

Everybody rock to the break of dawn

Everybody else just sing along

Everybody move to the beat Come on

Everybody move to the beat Come on

Everybody rock to the break of dawn

Everybody else just sing along

Everybody move to the beat Come on

Everybody move to the beat Come on

Everybody rock to the break of dawn

Everybody else just sing along

Go!

All this time

can't get it off my mind

Dance the night away

When the grooves alright

Rocking all night

Wanna hear you say

All this time

can't get it off my mind

Dance the night away

When the grooves alright

Rocking all night

Wanna hear you say

All the girls and the boys

And people making noise

Just let me hear you shout -

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

Pump up your fist

If you twist like this

'Til the lights go out -

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

All the girls and the boys

And people making noise

Just let me hear you shout -

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!

Pump up your fist

If you twist like this

'Til the lights go out -

Bring 'em out!

Bring 'em out!"

Robin stops the recording and Wally sets the guitar down. He comes out of the booth only to be put in a bear hug from robin.

"Dude that was awesome!" Robin pulls out of the hug and faces his friend.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely!"

"Cool lets finish the recording then and burn it to a CD!" Wally rushes back into the booth and sits down at the drums.

"One two-three four!"

-1 hour later-

Robin and Wally walk into the common room laughing about something.

"Robin your ok!" Yells Megan as she flies over to the boy and gives him a large hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..."

"We thought kid bully would've hurt you for going into his room." Says Artimas as she stands up from her spot on the couch. Megan releases robin and backs behind Superboy knowing a fight is about to erupt.

"Why would I do that? He is my best friend?"

"Why wouldn't you with the way you yelled at him. Your such a bully! I mean you don't just yell like that at your supposed best friend! What kind of person is that? The kind of person who grows up to abuse their children that's who! How can you live with yourself! I'm surprised your parents can! I'm surprised flash even wanted you to be his partner her probably hates you more than I do!" Artimas yells into Wally's face. Robin looks at Artimas in horror then at Wally.

"Wally..."

"No robin. Lets go." Wally walks at normal human pace out of the room.

"Artimas you should be ashamed of yourself. That was the worst thing you could have ever said. Why did you have to call him a bully, you just had to bring up his parents and flash. But the worst thing is you had to say he would be an abuser. He has seen and been through more torture and hurt and scarring than all of us. He would never become what he has seen others do like that. He knows that situation and would never do that."

Robin storms out of the room and walks straight to Wally's room. He opens the already halfway open door to see Wally sitting on the couch writing in his notebook.

"You ok man?" Asks robin sitting next to his best friend.

"Yeah. It hurt what she said but it made me think about the power of words and it gave me a great idea for a song and I'm already finished. That's why I never cry or anything when someone says stuff like that to me cause I express myself through music."

"Wow. Well you want to record it then?"

"Yeah."

* * *

-1 hour later-

You ready to listen to your song Walls?"

"Yep. Play it."

Robin pops a CD with the title "Words" into the cd player and the song starts.

' They've made me feel like a prisoner

They've made me feel set free

They've made me feel like a criminal

Made me feel like a king

They've lifted my heart

To places I'd never been

And they've dragged me down

Back to where I began

Words can build you up

Words can break you down

Start a fire in your heart or Put it out

Let my words be life

Let my words be truth

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You

You can heal the heartache

Speak over the fear(Speak over the fear)

God, Your voice is the only thing

We need to hear(We need to hear)

Words can build us up

Words can break us down

Start a fire in our hearts or Put it out

Let my words be life

Let my words be truth

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You(Back to You)

Let the words I say(Let the words I say)

Be the sound of Your grace(Sound like Your grace)

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You

I wanna speak Your love

Not just another noise

Oh, I wanna be Your light

I wanna be Your voice

Let my words be life

Let my words be truth

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You(Back to You)

Let the words I say(Let the words I say)

Be the sound of Your grace(Sound like Your grace)

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You(Back to You)

Words can build us up

Words can break us down

Start a fire in our hearts

Or put it out

I don't wanna say a word

Unless it points the world back to You'

"I love it!"

"Hey Wally I have an idea. We should start a band!"

"a band?"

"Yeah! You could play lead guitar and be the lead singer! you could also write the songs and be the leader of the band! I could play drums, we could get Roy to play bass, and we could get Aqualad to play keyboard! Its perfect!"

"But then everyone would know who I am and that I like music."

"we could have secret Identities! Like with our Superhero stuff! I could be...um... NightWing! You could be Hawk! Roy could be Leo and Kalder could be Zack! We could be called The Hawks! Its perfect! come on Wally please?"

"oh fine. But YOU have to be manager. Which mean that you have to ask Roy and Aqualad, find us a place to rehearse, and book all the gigs. ok?"

"got it! This is going to be so much fun! I'm going to go ask Aqualad right now! oh and I will make sure no one else hears." Robin runs out the room cackling like a maniac. He runs into the common room, only pausing briefly to glare at Artimas, then grabs Aqualad's hand pulling the older boy off the couch and towards Wally's room. He drags Aqualad into the room and closes the door. Wally jumps up from his seat at the mixing boards and looks at them.

"What?! Why did you bring him in here!"

"I told you I would make sure no one else hears and this room is sound proof. wait is it supy proof?"

"yes I made sure by seeing if superman could hear me talking from outside the door and he couldn't."

"ok then."

"wow." Says Kaulder as he looks around the room.

"ok Kal me and Wally have a proposition for you. First I know you can play the keyboard."

"What? How?"

"I'm a bat Kal. I know everything. One thing I didn't know about Wally though is that he loves music and is pretty good at it too. So Me and him are starting a band called The Hawks! I will be on drums and be the manager since my dad is paying for a loft in Star City hopefully. Wally will be on lead guitar and vocals and be leader of the band. He will also write the songs. Roy will be on bass guitar. We will each also have code names so no one will know our identities unless we tell them. Wally will probably tell no one and find a way to go back to his natural hair color while in the band and then stay red everywhere else."

"dude! How did you know that?"

"no ones hair is that bright Wally plus right before you need to recolor it always goes brownish at the roots but I'm the only one who notices because its just a really slight change and you will also probably stop covering all those scars of yours while in the band from before you were Kid Flash. Don't worry we wont tell anyone why they are there but we have to tell Kaulder. If he wants to be in the band."

"Yeah I definitely want in."

"ok then. Wally you should tell him."

"abuse and Bullies. Dad beat me and killed mom in front of me. Bullies harassed me at school and still do. but that's in the past."

"I am sorry my friend. I realize how Artimas' comment effected you then."

"Its fine. I got a good song out of it."

"Kal so I was thinking your band name could be Zach and Roy's will be Leo. Mine is NightWing and Wally's is Hawk. What do you think?"

"perfect. I've always wanted to be in a band ever since I was a child in Atlantis."

"Awesome! So, now the only person left that we need is Roy. I can call him right now." Robin pulls out his phone and dials number 3 on speed dial and puts it on speaker. After 4 rings he finally answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roy!"

"Hey Dick, what up?"

"Well you can play Base right?"

"UM yeah...Why?"

"Me and Wally are starting a band. Wally will be on Lead Guitar and vocals plus be the leader of the band and will write the songs. His band name will be Hawk, mine will be NightWing and I will be on drums plus im the manager, Kaldur's will be Zach, he will be playing keyboard, and you can play bass guitar and be called Leo. We wont give anyone our real names though cause Wally is shy. ANYWAYS, Do you want in? I'm going to ask Bruce to get us a studio in Star City. So what do you say?"

"Um...sure I guess. But what type of music will we be playing?"

"I guess that's up to Wally. But we can decide when we have our first band meeting. I think we should all go to Bruce to ask him though. He won't be able to say no to all of us."

"Ok but where can we meet him to ask?"

"He is in the cave right now testing the security in the...well...security room. I know where it is. Can you come to the cave?"

"Uh sure. Meet me at the zeta tubes ok?"

"Sure. Oh but first I thought you could talk to Artimas for us. She won't listen to us but I think you could get the message through to her to stop messing with Wally or at least never to go as far as she did today."

"How far did she go? Wally?"

"Robin snuck into my room which I didn't allow anyone into. I found him and yelled. That's how all this got started. But when we were cool and after we recorded a song we went back out and she yelled at me saying that with the way I yelled at robin that I would become an abuser. She also said that she is surprised my parents and flash cant stand to be around me. I got a good song out of it though."

"I am definitely going to have a word with her. "

"Ok but please don't let her know my past."

"Ok. I will be there in five minutes I need to get in costume."

"Why? Can't you come in your civvies?"

"I don't want the rest of the team to know my identity."

"But it's just your face they won't know your name. Please Roy?"

"...oh fine. Ill be there in 5." Roy hangs up the phone.

"Ok let's go! " yells robin and everyone runs out the door Wally in front (obviously)

A blur flashes through the common room and into the zeta room followed swiftly by Aqualad and Robin.

"What's going on?" asks Megan.

"Red Arrow is coming for a visit and a chat with bats. Oh and did I mention he is coming in civvies and he is pissed."

"At what?" asks Artimas.

"At you."

**A/N Finally I am done with this chapter! I just couldn't find a place to end it! I have 15 fanfictions in progress and I come up with more ideas every day. As soon as I finish a chapter on any story I will upload it. So give me a break if it takes me a while to upload chapters. In the next chapter Red Arrow comes!**


End file.
